Sun: Rising
Hi there! I'm new to this Wikia... eh... And I thought I'd try out trying to make a story. 030 I has the sequel, Sun: Smack Dab Middle Chapter One -Gulps- Here goes! There was a quick scuttling noise as the white tabby she-cat watched the prey run past, annoyance dancing in her amber eyes. "Nice try, Havenpaw," Branchpaw mewed. His voice echoed in the emptiness as Havenpaw stood up. She looked around, as if expecting something. Which she was. "Where's Tinypaw?" she asked. Branchpaw shrugged. Him brushing off where Tinypaw off made her feel a tad better. Turning around and looking back at her, Branchpaw said, "I don't know. But we should get back to the clan now." Havenpaw felt a rush of exasperation. Branchpaw could get very boring at some times, but she agreed with him. Picking up a blackbird she had caught earlier on, Havenpaw scuttled after the dark brown tabby tom. "Feathers... choking..." she spluttered as they picked up their pace. Branchpaw gave a purr of amusement, and Havenpaw felt elated; it was so hard to make him laugh. She tried a lot. Sometimes she didn't know why. If she didn't get anything back after all her hard work... then... "Havenpaw!" came the cry of- Branchpaw skidded around as Ashpaw crashed into Havenpaw, knocking nearly the living daylight out of her. Giving a mrr of laughter, Havenpaw spun around and the two rolled around in a ball or fur. "Hey, cut it out," hissed Branchpaw, as Ashpaw fell on top of him. Havenpaw's heart sunk, then hopped back, defiant. "We were just having fun, Branchpaw," she said, voice having a slight steely tinge to it. She opened her jaws to say something else, then muttered, "I give up." Then louder, "You can keep the bird." Then she stalked away. She could hear Branchpaw say, confused, "What?". However, Ashpaw didn't stay to talk to him; instead, he chased after Havenpaw. After a while, Ashpaw caught up to her, flicking his tail over her face. She turned away. "What was that?" he asked her. Havenpaw snarled silently at a shrub. "What was that?" she challenged him. Havenpaw turned her head back to his blue eyes, and they were shocked. She turned away again. "That was exactly what I said. I give up." When Ashpaw did not respond to that, she kept going. "I give up trying to please that tom. I try so hard to-" She broke off. What in the world of Starclan? Why was she telling Ashpaw this? He sat, tail curled over his paws. He almost seemed to be happy, Havenpaw noted. And with that, Branchpaw also caught up to them. Chapter Two I just don't know. :P lolz This chapter reminds me of "I Hate Everything About You" By Three Days Grace. "Havenpaw," he said. His voice shook her. "Who are you and what have you done to Branchpaw," she near-growled. It wasn't him to sound.... compassionate. To her, anyway. Branchpaw took a step toward Havenpaw, but Ashpaw suddenly stood up, fur bristling. "Go away, Branchpaw," Ashpaw snarled. "You've done enough here." "What the... and who are you to judge?" he snapped. Ashpaw began to crouch. Suddenly he pounced. Havenpaw had not been expecting this. She leapt into him, Branchpaw still and staring. "What're you doing, Ashpaw," she whispered. He stopped struggling under her grip, and she got off. Deftly getting back on his paws, Ashpaw mumbled, "Thought he... ANNOYED you." Havenpaw nearly sneered. "Yes, he does. But at least let me do the fighting, please." "Annoyed?" Branchpaw echoed. He seemed very confused. Havenpaw's claws slid out. "I. Hate. Everything. About. You." she spat every word out individually. "Why do I even love you?" Then she ran away. All she could hear was Ashpaw snapping, 'Now look what you've done!". Chapter Three Havenpaw ran blindly into trees, every ash tree reminding her of her best friend, every branch of an oak scratching her, even if she didn't run into it. It scratched her in a different way. Suddenly, she ran to the gorge. Squealing in fright, Havenpaw realized how close she had come to falling off of it. Pebbles cascaded off of the cliff's edge as Havenpaw's heart rate came back to normal. "Shove," came a hiss of the wind. It was exactly what it did. Havenpaw, falling face first into the gorge, thought, "Falling is exactly what I am doing. Especially everything." She plummeted into the water soon after. Bubbles formed around the pale tabby's figure, engulfing her. Last thing she saw a shining light. Then she blacked out. _-_-_-_-_-_- "Hello? Wake up, please wake up," came a melodeous voice. Havenpaw clenched her teeth. Everything was sore, so sore... She wrenched her eyes open to see into two green orbs. They blinked in relief. "Oh good! You're awake," the cat who owned the eyes sighed. Havenpaw hissed and squirmed away, pushing on a boulder. She looked up. The scenery was just a basic riverbed, shadowed by the sides of huge cliffs that made Havenpaw shrink. She then directed her gaze to the tom. "Hey there! I'm Cobra. How'd you do?" he purred all of this. Havenpaw was wary. He seemed too friendly. But heck. "I'm Havenp- I'm Haven." She did not plan to return to her clan, or Branchpaw, or, she thought miserably, Ashpaw. She had to start a new life. "Hi Haven, we can do the introductions later, actually. It's getting late," Cobra noted. Havenpaw looked up. He was right; the sun was setting. But in her new life, Havenpaw realized, it was just rising. "Let's get you to camp," Cobra said. He smiled (I know... he's a cat... but :D) and lent out his tail to brush some gravel off of Havenpaw's face. She twitched. She was not used to such niceness. "At your word, Cobra," she replied, smiling. The two set off into the woods. Chapter Four/Alleiances :3 Omg I need the cats :3 this is the rougue... character... thingy :P Haven: very young white tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. Pretty. Cobra: Handsome golden-brown tabby with green eyes. Mallow: tiny brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Platinum: elderly but muscular gray tabby tom. Tommorrow: young dark brown tabby tom. Hash: golden she-cat with barely visible stripes. Patches: tortoiseshell tom. Chapter Four Or Chapter three? D: I don't know, lol. But oh well. Havenpaw, now named Haven, mulled things over. Ok. First, she left all her life, just for one reason, and nothing else; Branchpaw. His name made her wince, but she continued thinking. She left her parents, her friends, Ashpaw, her mentor, Ashpaw, her clan... and Ashpaw... And as Haven glanced at Cobra, green eyes set forward, she thought, '' What is this? It's just like one of those fairy tales that Marshdappe told me about. Perfect ending, with a charming cat coming to rescue me.'' But then Haven blinked. This was so superficial... some darling young, perfect tom come to sweep her off of her paws. He takes a liking to her right away. Haven grumbled, "Life isn't supposed to come right to your paws like this!" Cobra turned to her, still running. "What?" he said. Befuddled, Cobra cocked his head. She shook her head and muttered, "Nothing." "Alright..." Cobra mumbled. Haven smiled; at least this meant that this tom could think. He was deep, not some empty prince-puppet thing. "Could you remind me where we're going," she prompted. She might as well return his affections by a tad. "Oh... right, to Platnium. He's our elderly leader, as to say," he explained to her confused look. "We have loners popping up everywhere. Don't worry. He'll take you in, with the rest of us." Haven blinked slowly, niftly dodging a branch just in time. For once seeing a twig did not sting her. "So how many cats life here?" Crobra squinted, deep in thought. "I'm not sure. You know what the up-walkers say," he purred. "Cat's can't count." Haven was impressed. "You know what up-walkers are saying?" Smiling modestly, Cobra purred, "Just a bit." Then all joking went out of his handsome face, and he skidded a stop, pulling himself and Haven into a bush's shelter. For a moment Haven tried to struggle, then realized that it was serious. She let limp and tumbled in the bush. "Quiet, please, Haven...." he said. Some rustling came from the corner. "MOUSEDUNG..." Cobra hissed. Haven, surprised, soon got out of the shock and looked to where his gaze was directed. Ears glued to her head, Haven's brown eyes searched the shadows of the forest. A new scent blasted into her face, and her pupils shrunk for a second. When it turned back to normal side, she found a silhoette. She pressed close to the ground (and Cobra, she noted) as the giant... thing sniffed around. Suddenly two red spots shone in the night. It seemed to be looking at her, Haven thought, with a shutter. Then it turned and disappeared. For a long while, Cobra and his new companion stayed still. His eyes were slits, and fur bristling in fright. Haven was just scared. "He's gone," Cobra breathed in relief. "What was that?" whispered Haven, voice hoarse from the tension. Corbra, who had been stroking her calm, said, voice stone cold, "That... was Gust..." Chapter Five Haven shuttered. "What's Gust?" "No one knows..." Cobra sighed. "We know he's not a cat, he's too big to be. But his name is Gust, as he came in the windiest season we ever had..." Cobra shook his head from side to side. Haven put her tail around his neck sympathetically. "What did he do?" she asked. "Killed. Everyone in my family," Cobra muttered. Something flashed in his eyes, and he turned. "Come on, Platnium would get worried of me." he sped off without Haven. After a pause, she followed him. As she ran after his scent, Cobra's body came into view. He had stopped, and was waiting for her. Quietly, she stopped by his side. "What is it?" Cobra said nothing, then sighed, "I'm sorry for running like that. I just... don't like to talk about it." "It's ok," Haven purred, eyes dark though of her purr. "But show the way to Platnium, Cobra, I think it's getting really dark." "Right," he mrrwed back. The two then turned and galloped. Into the set sun, but the risen one of Haven. END... to this one Category:Fan Fictions